Ser Feliz?
by piink.blaCk
Summary: La historia trata sobre una Gryffindor, una sangre sucia que se enamora del enemigo. Llorará,reirá, sufrirá, amará, se enfrentará a sus miedos... pero, ¿será feliz?. Adentrate en una historia de amor en la que hará todo por un amor imposible.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1- Yo

Hoy, un día de esos en el que lo único que quiero hacer es meterme en la cama, llorar, no pensar y no hacer nada…

Hoy, directamente no me siento, no tengo ganas de nada. Quiero olvidar, no quiero pensar, de verdad No Quiero…

Me siento una mierda, una basura y hay personas que lo único que hacen mientras me hablan es hacer que me sienta peor.

Hoy, es un día en el que necesitas cariño pero no quieres ver a nadie; quieres estar sola.

Me gustaría poder arrancarme el corazón y dejar de sentir, dejar de sufrir… También me gustaría poder renunciar a lo que soy, poder ser normal, poder vivir en paz…

Yo soy una sangre sucia, yo soy una traidora a la sangre, yo soy… Ashley Green. Hija de padres muggles, Anne Georgette y Tom Green. Yo antes de saber que era una maga tenía una vida feliz en Londres, tenía amigos, no tenía enemigos. Pero todo esto cambió cuando recibí aquella carta, la carta que decía que yo era una maga, la carta que cambió mi vida.

Ahora en mi vida solo hay magia. Vivo casi todo el año en un castillo dando clase con otros cientos de adolescentes magos, vivo en Hogwarts.

A diferencia de la mayoría de los adolescentes que hay aquí, yo tengo padres muggles, es decir, padres no mágicos, padres sin poderes. Esto en la comunidad mágica esta mal visto por familias ricas, mejor dicho por familias Slytherins. Y es aquí cuando os cuento sobre mi problema, sobre mis sentimientos, por mis deseos de ser una muggle…

Hay un chico, un chico de cabellos rubios, ojos grises, cuerpo perfecto, facciones perfectas… todo en el es perfecto, todo excepto que es un Slytherin, y como ya os he dicho antes los Slytherins desprecian a todos los magos traidores a la sangre, a todos los sangre sucia, a todos los que son hijos de muggles, a todos como… Yo.

-Ashley, ¿estás ahí?- Me levanté rápidamente de mi cama y bajé corriendo las escaleras en dirección a la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Ya estoy aquí. – Les conteste a mis amigos cuando entré en la sala común- Siento haberme restrasado, estaba terminando una cosa de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.- mentí.

-Ash… Ahora por tu culpa nos vamos a quedar sin desayuno- Me dijo Ron mientras me pasaba el brazo por encima del hombro.

-Bueno, pues menos hablar y mas caminar- dijo Hermione mientras nos empujaba a todos hasta la salida de la sala común.

- Oye, ¿y qué era eso tan importante que estabas haciendo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?- me preguntó Ron mientras entrábamos en el Gran Comedor.

-Nada, nada importante.- Le contesté mientras me sentaba en la mesa de Grinfindor.

-Así que me estas diciendo que hemos llegado tarde a la comida mas importante del día por nada?- Me dijo Ron mientras me ponía una mirada asesina.

-Pero es que nadie te ha obligado a esperarme- Le reproché.

Ron no contestó, sabía muy bien que si seguía así iba conseguir que le lanzara un Expeliermus, y como muchas otras veces yo había ganado la discusión.

Después de desayunar nos dirigimos a clase de Pociones con el profesor Slughorn, que por cierto era nuevo. Cuando entramos en clase el profesor nos indicó que esperáramos pegados a la pared.

-Bien, este año las parejas de pociones la haré yo- todos los alumnos se quedaron de piedra- Veamos… Pansy Parkinson con Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter con Theodore Nott, Vicent Crabbe con Seamus Finnigan, Gregory Goyle con Lavander Brown, Hermione Granger con Daphne Greengrass…. Y por último Draco Malfoy con Ashley Green.- Todos los alumnos se sentaron con su respectiva pareja mientras discutían. Pero yo, sin embargo, me quedé ahí parada ¡Me había tocado con Draco Malfoy!

Mientras estaba en mi mundo sentí como unas manos me cogían y me llevaban hasta una mesa.

-Bueno Sangre Sucia, no te acostumbres a que te lleve a todos lados- era Draco. No me lo podía creer iba a pasar todo el curso con Draco. Estaba tan feliz que mis compañeros de casa me miraban raro, así que rápidamente mi rostro adquirió una mueca de repugnancia.

-Mira Malfoy a mi tampoco me agrada nada la idea de tener que pasar todo el curso contigo como compañero de Pociones, pero lo que tengo claro es que voy a sacar una buena nota en esta asignatura- mentí- Será mejor que nos empecemos a llevar mejor.

-Pero Green si es una estupenda oportunidad, va a ser la primera y única vez que vas a poder estar tan cerca de Príncipe de Slytherin- La verdad aunque me doliera reconocerlo tenía razón. Nunca una persona como él se iba a fijar en una persona como yo.

La clase transcurrió normal, con algunas quejas por parte de Slytherins y Gryffindors, pero mejor de lo que todo el mundo hubiera esperado. A la salida de la clase todo el mundo empezó a comentar sobre las parejas que había hecho el profesor. Todos excepto yo que al oír como Malfoy me insultaba y se quejaba de mí como pareja con sus amigos Slytherins me marché corriendo con un nudo en la garganta a mi habitación en la torre de Grifindor. De lo mal que me encontraba no fui al resto de las clases y pasé todo el día en la cama.

-Ashley, ¿por qué has faltado a todas las clases?- Mis amigas ya habían llegado a la habitación.

-No me encontraba bien- dije dándoles la espalda para que no vieran mis ojos hinchados de haber llorado.

-Te hemos traído comida por si tenias hambre- dijo Hermione mientras acercaba una bandeja con comida a mi mesilla.

-Gracias, pero no tengo hambre, sólo quiero descansar.- De verdad, no tenía nada de apetito.

-Bueno, entonces buenas noches- y se acostaron.

Yo lentamente cerré los ojos y me quedé dormida.

Bueno aquí el primer capitulo. Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis Reviews(:

Si tenéis alguna duda sobre la historia o tenéis alguna idea me encantaría que me las consultarais por un PM o en un Review.

Beeesssoooos!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2- Tarde con Malfoy

Un rayo de luz me dio de lleno en la cara e hizo que me despertara, así que me quité las sábanas de encima y en mis pies puse mis zapatillas rosas con conejitos. Me bajé de la cama y di un repaso por toda la habitación. Algunas de mis compañeras seguían dormidas, mientras que otras, como Hermione, ya se habían levantado. Me dirigí hacia las escaleras y bajé a hasta la sala común. Allí pude ver a Hermione con un libro en la mano y a Harry y a Ron medio dormidos en el sofá.

-Buenos días- saludé mientras me sentaba en la alfombra cerca de Hermione.

-Hola Ash, ¿te encuentras mejor?- me preguntó Hermione levantando la vista del libro.

-Bueno… Estoy muy cansada y…-

-Te aseguro que no eres la única- me cortó Ron.

-Como iba diciendo estoy muy cansada, sin ganas de nada y como…-

-¿Deprimida?- finalizó Hermione- Porque se te nota bastante, estas triste y no tienes color en la piel.-

-No sé lo que me pasa, pero tengo clara una cosa, hoy no voy a ir a clase. Por favor decírselo a todos los profesores- me levanté y subí las escaleras. Una vez en la habitación me volví a acostar.

-Oye Ash, ¿quieres que te traiga algo de desayunar?- me preguntó Ginny.

-No, pero gracias por preocuparte- cerré los ojos y deje que mi mente volara

En cuestión de segundos me encontraba apoyada en un árbol cerca de la orilla de un lago. Miré a mí alrededor y descubrí que me encontraba en el lago de Hogwarts. De repente vi que un chico se acercaba a mi corriendo y cuando estuvo a escasos metros míos me di cuenta de que era nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

-Hola Ash- me dijo el rubio.

-Hola- le contesté. Draco se sentó a mi lado y me cogió de la cintura mientras me aproximaba a él haciendo que nuestras caras quedaran a escasos centímetros.

-¿Cómo se encuentra esta mañana la chica mas guapa, preciosa e increíble de todo Hogwart? No me lo podía creer, ¿Draco Malfoy diciéndome guapa, increíble y preciosa?

-Bi.. bien- tartamudeé. Y justo cuando me quise dar cuenta nuestros labios estaban a punto de unirse…

"Pummmmmm!"

-¡Ahh!- cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba tirada en el suelo. Miré a todos lados y vi a mi hurón mordisqueando mi despertador. Me levanté rápidamente, aun que algo confusa, y aparté a Flash del despertador.

-Flash, mira lo que has hecho con mi despertador…-Flash lo único que hacía era mirarme con carita de niño bueno- Y no me mires así...-

Cogí a Flash y me dirigí a la venta. Me senté, puse a Flash en mis piernas (que por cierto se quedó tranquilo por una vez en la vida) y dejé que las horas pasaran. Me encantaba sentarme allí, siempre que lo hacía mi mente se quedaba en blanco y me sentía bien. Excepto esta vez que no podía parar de pensar en el sueño que había tenido… Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya había pasado una hora y la única conclusión que había sacado era que estaba completamente enamorada de aquel rubio y que si no quería seguir sufriendo debía empezar a fijarme en otros chicos.

Mientras que yo, como siempre, estaba pensando en mis cosas en la habitación apareció una niña.

-Eres Ashley, ¿no?- me preguntó aquella niña que por cierto no conocía de nada.

-Umm… Si, ¿por?- me levanté del balcón de la ventana y me acerqué a la niña con Flash en mis manos.

-Te están esperando abajo y el chico que te espera me ha dicho que como no salgas de la torre en cuestión de segundos subirá a por ti- y diciendo esto la niña echó a correr a las habitaciones de las alumnas de primero. A pesar de lo sorprendida que estaba bajé a la sala común, saludé a algunos Gryffindors y salí por el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Al salir me encontré cara a cara con, ¿Malfoy?

-Emm… ¿Qué hace Draco Malfoy a al entrada de la torre de Gryffindor?- estaba mas asombrada que un hipogrifo cuando le regalan una vaca.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo secamente y sin más explicaciones me cogió del brazo y me arrastró hacia un pasillo en el que no había ningún alumno.-Green, te dije que no iba a ser tu chofer así que muévete.

-Perdón Malfoy, pero ¿a dónde narices vamos y por qué?- dije mientras el rubio seguía caminando.

-Green que te muevas de una puta vez- me dio tanto miedo su reacción que en cuestión de segundos me encontraba caminando a su lado- y si no te importa podrías ir un poco más deprisa, no quiero que nadie me vea contigo- Yo hice lo que Draco me ordenaba y aumenté mi ritmo. De repente Draco se paró enfrente de una pared.

-Qué, ¿ahora te gusta pararte a mirar las paredes?-

-Dame la mano Green- no lo podía creer, me había pedido que le diera la mano. Y bueno yo se la di sin rechistar. Sin darme cuenta había aparecido en la pared una puerta. Draco la abrió, me soltó la mano y me indicó que entrara.- No se si sabes que esta es la Sala de los Menesteres. Aquí vamos ha hacer nuestros deberes de pociones, porque paso de que me vean contigo en lugares públicos, arruinaría mi reputación.- Como no Malfoy presumiendo de su estatus social.

-¿Y para que me has hecho llamar?- pregunté mientras me sentaba en una silla.

-Bueno, para empezar han mandado deberes de Pociones y como comprenderás eres mi pareja y no pienso hacer yo solo el trabajo que tendríamos que hacer los dos, y la segunda cosa es que quería saber por qué has faltado hoy a clases- Malfoy preguntándome que por qué había faltado a clase… imposible, seguramente tendría alguna razón para hacerme esa pregunta.

-Vale, bueno dime cuáles son los deberes y yo los hago en la biblioteca, seguro que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que estar perdiendo tu tiempo con una sangre sucia- me levanté cogí los libros y el pergamino en el que estaban apuntados los deberes y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas Green?- me preguntó mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a mi.

-A hacer nuestros deberes- y cuando me dispuse a abrir la puerta una mano me detuvo.

-Tu lo has dicho "nuestros deberes". A demás hoy no has ido a clase porque no te encontrabas bien, así que no te voy a dejar que hagas tu sola los deberes- me giré y para mi sorpresa me di cuenta de que todo lo que había dicho iba enserio.

Pasamos una tarde normal. Una tarde en la que dos alumnos hacen juntos un trabajo de clase. Pero a la vez esa tarde era diferente, ya que esos alumnos eran ni más ni menos que el Príncipe de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, y la sangre sucia, Ashley Green. Lo raro fue que no hubiera ninguna pelea, pero para mi sorpresa estuvimos de acuerdo en todo y nos ayudamos en todo. La tarde se me pasó volando y cuando terminamos ya era muy tarde y los alumnos estaban en sus respectivas salas comunes. Como ninguno de los dos había comido nada (yo tampoco tenía apetito) decidimos ir al Gran Comedor a por algo de comer.

-Bueno Green que quieres cenar- dijo mientras señalaba la poca comida que había sobre una mesa.

-Yo… no quiero nada-

-¿No vas a comer nada?- me preguntó Malfoy.

-No- dije mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Acaso has comido algo durante el día- yo volví a negar con la cabeza.- Green te advierto que como no comas nada no nos vamos de aquí- y volví a negar con la cabeza.- Soy capaz de pasar la noche aquí- para dejar que Draco se pudiera ir a descansar cogí un trozo de pan, un huevo duro y me lo comí.

-¿Contento?- dije mientras él sonreía.

-La verdad, si- dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida. Yo también hice lo mismo y salí del comedor.- Bueno Green, me voy a mi sala común. Espero verte mañana en clase- y se fue. Yo también me fui. Cuando llegué a mi habitación todas estaban dormidas así que yo también me acosté y en cuestión de minutos estaba frita…

Gracias por el comentario del otro capitulo (: Espero que os guste la idea de mi historia y que me dejéis muchos comentarios. Beeesssoooos!


End file.
